Right On Track
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: A stolen moment between two lovers, a secret meeting in a private place. Surely nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Slash fic, you'll have to read to find out who! On Hiatus - will be finished when I have the time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Me again, I started this one ages ago and I wasn't sure where it was going. Now I know. I'd like to thank Wolfjet for the idea for this, the pairing was his suggestion so this one is dedicated to him. The rating may go up in future, or there may be an uncensored version... I don't quite know yet. However, I would love feedback on this so all your praise and concrit is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, if I did, it would still be open in London, and on Broadway and the UK tour would never end. So obviously I don't own Cats.

**

* * *

**

**Right on Track**

**Chapter 1 – "It's a Surprise"**

King's Cross station was busy. It was always busy these days, humans rushing around everywhere, dragging suitcases, carrying briefcases, spilling coffee and chasing trains. The place had a distinctive smell to it as well, the combination of dirt, oil, smoke, coffee and a whole mixture of food smells from various restaurants. It was like nowhere else in London. At least, nowhere Alonzo had ever visited before. The black and white tom loved visiting the train station. He liked to watch the humans, marveling at how stressed out they were, and how they rushed around, always in a hurry to be somewhere. He liked to watch them eating in the restaurants, and sometimes a nice human would drop something for him. However there was another reason Alonzo loved visiting the train station.

The patched tomcat padded along the departure area, weaving between the legs of the various humans who were all staring at a large board with big yellow letters on it. Alonzo couldn't make anything of that board, but he didn't need to. He knew almost instinctually where he needed to go. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. The marmalade tabby tomcat was sitting on top of a luggage trolley, his long brown tail swishing idly from side to side as he watched the humans loading luggage onto a train. Alonzo broke into a smile at the sight of the Railway Cat. He looked right at home among the suitcases and the boxes. Skimbleshanks looked up as Alonzo padded over to him, and he returned the patched tom's bright smile with one of his own. This was what Skimbleshanks had really been waiting for, he'd be gone for a week this time and he was glad of the opportunity to spend some time with Alonzo before he left.

The two toms had always been close, from virtually the second Alonzo set paw in the Junkyard. He'd been badly hurt by a streetcat, not quite out of kittenhood, he'd managed to fight the tom off but not before breaking his hindleg in two places. Skimble had helped his mate nurse the patched tomcat back to health, as Jennyanydots had recently had kittens, and was in no fit state to deal with an adolescent tomcat with as much energy as Alonzo had.

Unexpectedly, their relationship had only grown stronger as Alonzo grew up, and he learned a lot from Skimbleshanks, who had become somewhat of a father figure to the young tom. Skimble was happy to take on this role, and taught Alonzo everything a father would; how to hunt, how to fight, all the important life skills a young tomcat would need. As Alonzo matured, and grew into his new adult body, something changed between them. New feelings arose, which seemed wrong to both toms considering the adoptive father role Skimbleshanks had always played, but it wasn't long before Alonzo had learned something else from Skimbleshanks.

One time turned into two, which turned into once a month, which lead to a regular affair between the two toms, skillfully hidden from the Gumbie cat for years. Both had tried to end the affair, several times. They both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help their feelings. So it went on, although Skimble often wondered just how they'd managed to keep it so quiet for so long. Something had to give, eventually.

Alonzo sat down on the luggage trolley beside Skimbleshanks, and watched the humans for a moment. They could sit like this for hours, in each other's company, without saying a word.

"Is everything okay at the Junkyard?" the marmalade tabby asked. Alonzo turned his blue eyes to Skimble's green ones and nodded.

"Yup, fine. I managed to talk Munk into letting me have the night off." The patched tom replied.

"That's impressive," Skimbleshanks observed.

"Not really, who could possibly refuse me anything?" Alonzo retorted, a cocky grin on his face. Skimbleshanks shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Depends what you're asking for," the Railway cat muttered, moving closer to the patched tom, running the tip of his long brown tail along the full length of his companion's black and white tail. Alonzo's expression immediately changed, his smile now suggestive, seductive.

"Uh huh," the patched tom's response was dripping with scepticism, "It's impossible to say no to me, I'm irresistible," he purred. If he was honest with himself, Skimble couldn't deny that. Without another word, the marmalade tom stood up, indicating to Alonzo to follow. After all, it was far too busy out here on the platform for what Skimbleshanks had in mind. He had something a little special in mind tonight. Alonzo had always wanted to go on one of the trains, just to see what it was like inside. Skimble had never let him before, and the patched tom soon stopped asking. Tonight would be different though, they weren't going to the luggage van like they normally did.

Inevitably, Alonzo noticed that they were going a different way and had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Skimbleshanks said mysteriously. Alonzo growled impatiently, although the sound lacked hostility or aggression of any kind so it came out as more of an annoyed groan. He knew it wouldn't be anything to worry about, he was just curious. Skimbleshanks liked routine, he rarely changed it for anything so Alonzo couldn't help but wonder why. Still, he was more than happy to follow the Railway Cat, even when Skimbleshanks snuck under the ticket barriers and walked out onto the platform. The patched tom recoiled at the sound of a loud hiss coming from the monstrous engine waiting beside the platform.

"It's okay, it's not ready to leave for a while yet." Skimble assured him with a chuckle. Alonzo just nodded and followed the marmalade tabby along the platform until he stopped outside a door. Alonzo hesitated again, staying on the platform when the older tom jumped up onto the train.

"Come on then, I thought you always wanted to see inside the train," Skimble said, turning back when he realised that the patched tom hadn't come with him.

"But..." A half-hearted protest came from the black and white tom, even as he stepped forward to the edge of the platform. He looked down, through the gap between the train and the platform, feeling a little dizzy. The gap looked bigger from here, and although he knew that he'd be able to jump it easily, something made him nervous. He looked up, finding his gaze held fast by Skimblshanks' deep green eyes. The older tom's reassuring smile gave him strength, and he stepped back before leaping up onto the train.

"See, it's not that scary," Skimble said with a chuckle, "Come on." He turned to walk down the passageway, his brown tail flicking behind him. Alonzo followed, looking around in amazement at the comfortable looking chairs, the lights, the windows. It was fascinating.

"Where are we going?" he called, running to catch up.

"It's a surprise." the marmalade tabby said mysteriously, not stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Here be part two. I'm sorry about the slight delay, but with exams coming up and real life taking over everything I haven't had much time to write anything. However, I got this chapter finished last night, so I hope you enjoy it. I still don't own Cats, and this one's for Wolfjet, who suggested the... unusual pairing. Oh, and Dahlia? I hate to leave things unfinished, so I won't stop writing until the story's finished. I can't really continue after that, but you know what I mean. Hey, and if you like it, reviews might go a long way to cheering me up. Enjoy.

Oh, and you might notice a little chunk that seems to be missing later on... that's so that the rating can stay at T, so I'll let you use your own imagination there...

Edit: 28/03/08 - fixed the inconsistency with Skimble, now he speaks normal English. Thanks to Alex for pointing that out!

**Chapter 2- Out Of Time**

Alonzo followed Skimble along the carriage, pouting a little at the lack of answers but still very much in awe of his surroundings. He'd always wanted to go on board the train, from the very first time Skimbleshanks ever brought him to the station. He'd always been told it was too dangerous, he could get hurt or lost. He wondered idly why Skimble had changed his mind now. Lost in his thoughts, he walked right into the Railway Cat's back, before realising Skimbleshanks had stopped walking.

"Oops. Sorry," he apologised quickly, following the older tom's gaze towards the door he was standing in front of. It was the same as all the other doors on the train, made of some dark, varnished wood and standing slightly ajar. The only difference was that it did not have that clear glass pane that could be seen on the top half of every other door. Alonzo's mouth opened, but the question he had been about to ask was cut off by Skimbleshanks speaking first.

"It's okay, just follow me."

"We're going in here?"

"Yes." With that, Skimble's long tail had disappeared behind the door, leaving the patched tom no choice but to follow. He had half-expected the room to be dark and cold, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't. It was as warm as the rest of the train, and lit by an ancient lightbulb mounted on the wall and protected by a shade, giving the room a much warmer glow than some of the harsher modern light fittings. It was a lot bigger than he expected as well, with two comfortable seats opposing each other, with a small table in the middle, mounted on the wall. It could seat four humans quite comfortably, the curtains above the table and the solid door to give them privacy.

Fortunately for the two tomcats, there were no humans in here, nor anything else. They were alone, and as soon as Alonzo entered the room properly, Skimble had pushed the door gently closed. He didn't want any interruptions. He turned back to face the room again, watching Alonzo's reaction and chuckling softly at the amazed expression on the patched tom's face.

"I tried to think of something a bit special for tonight, I'll be gone fer a week," Skimbleshanks said, breaking the silence after a moment. Alonzo smiled at that, it would be nice to spend some time together if he was going to be gone that long. The marmalade tabby made his way towards his young lover, reaching out to pull him close. Alonzo purred, looking into Skimble's green eyes, they matched in height now. Alonzo closed his eyes and smiled as the older tom nuzzled his neck, now that they were alone they could lose themselves in each other.

A while later, if any human happened to enter the private compartment, they'd find the patched tomcat curled up, half-dozing and purring contentedly with the older tabby curled up protectively around him, his deeper purr complementing the sounds coming from his lover. Skimble knew that they didn't have much time before the train left, that Alonzo would have to leave really soon to get back to the Junkyard before he was gone too long. Still, he was happy where he was, they could bask another couple of minutes in each other's presence.

A shrill whistle somewhere in the distance put an end to that idea immediately. Skimbleshanks' head snapped up at the sound, they had less time than he'd thought, he must have lost track! He jumped to his paws, just as the train gave a lurch. Too late! This was bad, very bad. They wouldn't leave without Skimble, one of the men must have known he was on here. It was too late, the train had started to edge away from the platform, away from London and towards the North. The tabby tom turned back to Alonzo, who was sitting up and looking terrified.

"What's happening Skimble?" he asked when the older tom looked at him.

"The train's leaving. It's left actually."

"What? But, I can't be on here, I have to get back to the Junkyard!" The black and white tom was on his feet now, looking around desperately for some way to get out of the train as the engine picked up speed.

"It's too late, lad. I'm sorry, but the next stop is two hours away, then it'd be two hours back as well. It's my fault, this was my idea. I'm sorry."

"Well you can come back with me, right?" Alonzo asked hopefully.

"I can't. I need to stay on the train." Skimble answered gently, feeling absolutely awful for getting Alonzo into this situation. If only he'd paid more attention, he shouldn't have let the young tom come onto the train with him, they shouldn't have done... what they did here.

"Well, how am I going to get back? What if I get off and get on the wrong train and end up in... in... somewhere else?"

"You'll just need to stay with me, once this train gets to Glasgow, then back again. You'll be alright, you'll be with me. The human's won't mind." Skimble suggested, feeling even worse. The tribe would worry, if Alonzo went missing for a week. No-one knew where he had gone tonight, at least they shouldn't have known since they hadn't told anyone about the affair. How could they have done? Jennyanydots would be crushed if she found out. "Alonzo, you didn't, by any chance, tell anybody where you were going?"

The patched tom shook his head sadly, it seemed so stupid now that he hadn't told anyone. "No, of course not, you know I wouldn't. How long did you say you'd be away for?"

"A week."

"A week," Alonzo repeated, "And no-one knows I'm here. What if something happens? What if Munk needs me? Oh Cat..." Alonzo was panicking now, and squeaked as the train gave another lurch, it was really picking up speed now as it headed north. "I don't think I like trains anymore." he muttered, digging his claws into the seat.

"Hush, lad. Don't worry too much." Skimble said soothingly, sitting beside the patched tom and pulling him into a hug. "Calm down, I'm here to look after you, we can explain to the others when we get back."

Alonzo nodded against Skimbleshanks' chest, nuzzling into the fur and slowly calming down. He would be safe, Skimble could look after him and he could take care of himself now. Skimbleshanks had already taught him how to do that. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, the train speeding onwards towards the city limits and the open countryside beyond. The two cats could hear the normal sounds of the train as it followed the track laid out before it, they could hear the muffled voices of the human passengers as they talked of this and that. They could even smell the food that on-board stewards were already preparing for the first-class passengers. Alonzo wondered about it all, wondered about Glasgow, wondered where else they'd stop, wondered what would happen when he didn't go home, wondered what would happen when he did get home.

"Skimble?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when we get back?"

"Mm?"

"What are we going to tell the tribe?"


End file.
